Bowser
Bowser is the king of the Koopas and the main antagonist of Season One, despite not making any actual appearances. He joined the Legion of Villains when he was promised control of the Mushroom Kingdom. He came to the real world aided by Kamek, a Magikoopa. He was the Main antagonist of Season One, a supporting antagonist of The Movie and one of the main antagonists of Season Five. He is also one of the main antagonists in Stupid Mario Brothers Biography Background Bowser is Mario's arch-nemesis. He always kidnaps Princess Peach and makes Mario and Luigi go through several levels to save her. The brothers are tired of helping her, so they traveled to the real world for a vacation. Season One Throughout the season, Bowser constantly sends letters to the Mario Bros, telling them to come back because he's bored without them. His first letter said that he had once again captured Princess Peach and took over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser also sent Wario to the Real World to bring the Mario Bros back to the Mushroom Kingdom in case they refused. Later in the season, Bowser sent Waluigi to help Wario, since Wario hadn't captured the Mario Bros yet. In Episode 13, Bowser hires FedEx to prevent UPS from delivering a package to the Mario Bros. Once FedEx fails, Bowser says that he'll come after him. He later tells the Wario Bros to defeat the Mario Bros, as well as informing FedEx that he won't kill him if he helps them. Season Two When Wario returns to Bowser's Hideout to seek forgiveness for once again failing to bring Mario and Luigi back, Bowser yells at Wario and fires him, having become tired of hearing about his constant failures. It is later revealed that Bowser brought Nox Decious back to life and teamed up with Ganondorf. Nox Decious later revealed to Mario that Bowser works for him. ''Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie Act I Bowser once again sends a letter to the Mario Bros, asking them to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After the Mario Bros refuse, Bowser says that since they won't come to him, he'll come to ''them. Later, at his hideout, Bowser tells Kamek to cast a spell on him that will make him look like a human. Kamek does so, and Bowser comes out of his hideout with a human appearance. Unfortunately, the spell didn't give Bowser the ability to speak English, but Kamek, who had thought ahead, bought him a DVD before coming to the site called Hooked on Phonics, which he guarantees will teach Bowser how to speak proper English in 3 weeks or less, and Bowser runs off with Kamek to learn how to speak English. Later, Kamek is attempting to teach Bowser English by using Hooked on Phonics. Despite having some difficulty, Kamek decides that Bowser is ready to start watching Sesame Street. Bowser, despite having some difficulties, is finally able to speak fluent English and confronts Mario and Luigi shortly after they leave the printer shop. However, before they get a chance to fight, Ash mistakes him for a Pokémon and throws a Pikachu at him, which distracts him long enough for Mario and Luigi to slip away unnoticed. Later, Bowser schedules a fight with the Mario brothers, but is actually five minutes late, due to his faulty watch; he then asks Kamek to buy him a new one. but they're stopped from doing so when an evil sentient lawn mower attacks the Mario Bros and chases them off. In a rage, Bowser suddenly starts growling out of anger, at the cost of losing his ability to speak English. Act II Bowser is later seen fighting against Mario. During the battle, Mario launches a fireball at him, which makes Bowser surrender. Bowser calls Kamek, who was fighting Luigi, and they retreat so they can get ready for the next fight. On the way to his hideout, Kamek eats some prunes, which makes him have diarrhea. As Bowser waits for Kamek, the Darkness appears. He questions why Bowser helped Nox Decious to destroy the Real World. Bowser reveals that if the Real World was destroyed, the Mario Brothers would have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Darkness then gives Bowser two options: He can join him to create an evil world, or he can go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser says that Darkness's plan is beyond evil and leaves, telling Kamek to meet him at the portal when he is done. Bowser and Kamek eventually meet at his hideout. He tells Kamek how happy he is to leave the Real World and return to his minions. However, before they leave, Bowser notices that Teddy is missing. Kamek reveals that he accidentally incinerated Teddy because Teddy happened to be in the building Bowser told him to incinerate. Bowser tells Kamek that he will be punished until he buys him a new bear. Then they use the portal and leave the Real World. Season Five Bowser later returns to the Real World to join Ganondorf. Kamek also uses a spell to make Bowser taller than last time so he can tower over and defeat the Mario Bros. He then ask Kamek if he gotten a new Teddy, to which he replies no. He then sends Kamek to do so. Later, Bowser meets Luigi, only to wind up arguing with him about his plans for the Mushroom Kingdom. He then summons ninjas to fight Luigi (and later DK and Ness). Bowser overlooks the fight, then leaves after the ninjas are defeated. He then asks Ganondorf about the placement of ninjas in the Mushroom Kingdom which he replies that Bowser will have to wait. He along with the other members of the Legion of Villains who are waiting for Mario and the others to come to them, get tired of waiting and start to question the plan. However they do arrive, and Bowser makes fun of Luigi again for being a sidekick. He and Luigi then have a staredown before their battle begins. Bowser and Luigi fight hand-to-hand in the battle, ending with Bowser overpowering him and laughing triumphantly. Bowser later meets with Kamek by his old hideout. Kamek reports his failure at getting Bowser a new bear. Bowser disregards this, believing that he'll have won the war by the time that Kamek does, now treating Kamek much more violently. Bowser instructs Kamek to wait by the portal until he returns, which he claims will be after the war is over. Despite this, it is apparent by Bowser's behavior towards Kamek that his confidence in their victory is wavering, having lost so many League members. He later denies Nox Decious' proposal for him to join his plot to take down the Darkness, since he is loyal to Ganondorf. He then promises to keep the attack a secret and informs Decious about them having to meet up with Ganon. Bowser then at the meeting states that they have lost 3 members while Decious points that they are the strongest. However Ganon explains that the loss of them was really part of his plan, and decides to explain to them two basics; when Bowser asks about the second basic part of the plan, Ganon states that it will be revealed soon. Bowser later meets with Ganon again, asking him what the second part of the plan is. Ganon explains to Bowser that he knows about Decious plot to take down the Darkness and instructs Bowser to fight and kill Luigi while the others are busy fighting ninjas. Bowser obeys and leaves for the southern field, where Ganon says Luigi will meet him. As Ganon predicted, Luigi confronts Bowser at the field. Neither of them refuse to let the other run away during this fight, not stopping until one of them is beaten. After a conversation, the two begin their fight. Bowser uses his fire breath and superior strength to gain the upper hand against Luigi, and is even capable of blocking one of his fireballs. Bowser is eventually pinned down and wrestles on the ground with Luigi, hitting him in the face with his fire breath to force him off. Bowser stands over Luigi, declaring his victory, but Luigi rises, determined. The two face off in a battle of strength, when Bowser begins to charge his fire breath again. However, before he can fire it, Luigi closes Bowser's mouth, causing the fire to burst in his mouth and knock him down. Luigi orders Bowser to go back to his castle, or else he'll kill him. Bowser grudgingly agrees. Closure In the ending montage, Bowser is shown trudging back to his hideout and returning to the Mushroom Kingdom with Kamek through the portal there. Personality Bowser has a bit of a childish personality, kidnapping Princess Peach like it's a game, and then getting angry when Mario and Luigi don't save her, and instead go on vacation. Without the Mario Brothers, his personality turns to a desperate side, showing that he needs Mario and Luigi to keep him from being bored to death. He can get angry easily and doesn't like it when his minions or employees (such as the Wario Bros) fail him. Abilities Bowser has the ability to breathe fire and is exceptionally strong, even in his human form. He is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, taking down Luigi with little difficulty. Trivia * In Season 5, Bowser is played by Austin Stevenson, due to Josh Kling being unavailable since he moved sometime after The Movie. * Ash mistook Bowser for a Pokémon in Act I Part 2, even though Bowser looked like a human being (due to being transformed by Kamek). This may be because of Bowser's look as a human. * At the beginning of Season Four, Mario's dream claims his address is 78910 Volcanic Highway, Bowser's Lair, Mushroom Kingdom. * During Bowser's opening appearance in Act 1 Part 1, part of the fireworks backfired and went in his eye. This can be seen in the bloopers. * In Episode 7, Bowser stated in a letter that he ate a Goomba. Mario then says "Imagine being in Bowser's digestive system!" A year and a half after the episode was released, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story was released; the majority of Mario and Luigi's role in the game takes place inside Bowser's body. * Bowser is the only main villain in the series to survive. * In the final episode of the series, Bowser is played by Austin Stevenson, but Richie did the voice for the scenes where Bowser didn't have his talking abilities yet. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys